Where is he?
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Clara and Cutler are back! Clara sets off to retrieve her child. Rating may change. R&R please! I also might change the title...
1. Conversations

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I would be writing another script instead of this fic.

The long awaited (for most/all of you and me) sequel to Her and Beckett. It took me a long time to come up with this idea, so please bear with me if it's not as good as the original.

Clara was sitting on her and Cutler's bed, going through some papers. She kept glancing anxiously at the door, because she didn't want Cutler to see what she was doing. She was six months pregnant, and he didn't want her doing anything except rest. But how could she rest when they were about to leave and go get her other child? He had gone downstairs to get her a drink, which she had begged and pleaded him to go get her, and she had whipped out her papers and started working as fast as she could. She had to get through these and burn the ones she didn't want, because if anybody besides Cutler found them, she could become a condemned woman. They had moved to a different town, and started a new life. Well, except for Cutler. He still held his office in the East India Trading Company. Clara gazed dreamily at the ceiling as she thought about all that her husband had done for her.

"What are you doing?"

Clara jumped, and laughed.

"I'm going through these papers, and don't say I can't. You know I need to do this as well as I do."

"Well, you do need your rest. Have you seen the time?"

"No, and it is way too early to go to bed. It's still light outside! Have you even thought about that?"

"Not the way I've thought about say, tickling you until you cry!"

"Oh no, Cutler please don't tickle me!"

Instead of tickling her, he went and sat on the bed next to her.

"Now what are these?"

She quickly gathered them all up.

"Old letters, mostly from Jack."

Cutler stiffened at the name, it was clear he didn't like Jack. He figured they were love letters and knowing they were private, he didn't ask if he could read them.

"Did you forget what's happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing is happening tomorrow, and you know it. You're teasing me, and you know that as well."

Cutler smiled.

"Yes, I know both things. I'll be going now. Call if you need anything. And for heaven's sake, put those up and get your rest!"

He left the room to the sound of her laughter, and he smiled. Going downstairs, he called for Estrella.

"Estrella? Prepare for some guests tomorrow. They'll be coming around noon, so please be prepared."

"Yes sir. Will they be all day?"

"Probably. Oh what am I saying, of course they will be! Oh, and I'll also be out of the house."

Estrella nodded, and Cutler left.

The first chapter! Finally! I said in my profile I'd have it up the other night, but was unable to. Enjoy!


	2. Secrets and Plans

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

Clara spent a leisurely morning in bed, at Cutler's request. She claimed she could get up and do things, but Cutler wouldn't have any of it. When he would leave the room, she would get up, and pace around. The hardest part was having nothing to do! When Cutler finally came in, she said

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes. Yes, you need to. Get dressed and come downstairs as well. There is someone you need to meet."

Clara inwardly sighed. Cutler had been introducing her to people who didn't appear to like her, and it was getting tiring. She got dressed, and was thrilled that she didn't have to wear a corset. Pregnancy had its perks! A half-an-hour later, she went downstairs, and Cutler was waiting for her.

"This way, Mrs. Beckett!"

She laughed, and he smiled at her. He took her to the sitting room, and when she walked in, the first person she saw was Will.

"William!"

William looked up, and realized she was talking to Will. Running across the room, she met him halfway across, and he pulled her into a big hug, which she gladly returned.

"Cutler didn't tell me you were coming!"

He pulled away from her, and looked her up and down.

"We've been planning this for a month, and he told me you knew, and that you were excited. Where is he?"

Cutler had left the room, because he knew it would make things awkward if he stayed.

"He had to go to work. Who else is here?"

"Elizabeth, and William. Jack is off somewhere else, he said 'It's too soon to be seeing her.' I'm not sure what he meant by that, and when I asked him, he said you would know."

She nodded.

"I do. Elizabeth, how are you, darling?"

"I'm doing great! Here, come give me a hug."

They hugged, and William just stared. The first thing he said was

"You're pregnant."

"William!" His parents both admonished him at the same time. Elizabeth took him aside, and said,

"That is not a proper thing to say to a lady. Now you go apologize."

"But Mother, you said that I shouldn't be afraid to speak my mind. I did as you said to."

"I'll talk with you later about this, but you shouldn't say that again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry, Clara. I've always told William to speak his mind, and he took it literally."

"Oh, it's okay. It hasn't happened before, and nobody wants to talk about it."

"I know exactly how you feel. It was the same way with me, and only Will would talk to me about it, and it was rare that he did!"

"Oh, we'll have so much to talk about!"

The rest of the day was spent talking, and when night and Cutler came, Clara stood up.

"I'm sorry to see you go, it's been a lovely day!"

Cutler broke in.

"Who said anything about going? Did I not tell you? They are going to accompany us on our trip to get your son."

"Cutler! You are so nice!"

She went over and gave him a hug. Will winced, and turned away. Elizabeth noticed this, and touched his arm, and he smiled at her.

"You still don't like it that she married Cutler."

Will shook his head.

"So when do we leave?"

"In a couple days."

The second chapter! It's kinda short (in my opinion), but I hope you like it.


	3. Mother?

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

They left the next morning. Will and Elizabeth acted very cautious, but William followed Clara around everywhere, and asked her question after question, which she was glad to answer.

"Where is the brig? Will you show it to me? Why doesn't that man (a/n: Cutler Beckett) arrest you?"

"One at a time! The brig is this way, you want to see it?"

William nodded, and they walked down that way. William's eyes grew wide, and he was fascinated by it all. They saw the brig, and Clara spent the rest of the day showing him around the ship.

A couple weeks later…

Clara ran up the path towards her grandmother's house.

"Mother!"

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

"No, there isn't."

Clara jumped, and when she turned to the source of the voice, it was coming from a man she never wanted to see again. Well, at least not for a while longer. Jack Sparrow.

"Jack? Where is Mother?"

"She's dead. I found her, um, that way when I came."

"No. It can't be." She started to cry, and Jack gathered her in a hug. "Why did you come?"

"Why do you think, luv?"

"Our son. But what have you done with him?"

"Jack? Nothing. He wasn't here, and the old, I mean, your Mother, was dead."

"No, I call him Johnny. And who would have done this? Why would he be gone?"

By this time Will and Beckett had come up to see what was taking her so long."

"Clara, my dear, what- Oh. It's you." Cutler glared at Jack, who was giving him an equally hard glare back, and also was still hugging Clara.

"Yes. It's me. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. I see it standing across the room from me. Namely the one in boots and dreadlocks."

Jack released Clara from the hug, and strode across the room to Cutler.

"May I have a word with you? In private."

Cutler glanced questioningly at Clara, who nodded.

"Outside then?"

The two men stepped outside, and Clara dissolved in tears. She had grown up with this lady! Why did she have to die?

"Clara?"

"Go away."

"Clara, it's me. Will. Do you want me to get Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth, Clara thought, would know what to do next. She nodded, and Will left. Clara walked around the house, remembering all that she had done with her Mother. That was where she had fallen and broken her leg. There were still bloodstains in the place where she had gashed her head open, and of course, here was the chair with the broken leg.

"Clara? Will said you wanted to talk with me. Where are you?"

Clara rounded the corner, and there stood Elizabeth. Elizabeth took in Clara's teary face, and knew she needed some tea.

"Let me make you some tea, and then you can talk about it if you want to."

They went into the kitchen, and Clara just stood there while Elizabeth made tea.

"Now come sit down, and talk to me."

Clara did as told, and she just sat there for a while. Finally, she said,

"My Mother is dead. Ruthlessly killed in cold blood. Jack said he found her, and he must have buried her somewhere. Oh Elizabeth, it's so painful!" She started crying fresh tears again, and couldn't stop.

"There there, it's all right. You'll feel better in a few days. Death is a part of life, and we all have to face it sometimes."

"I know. But my Mother was a dear, sweet lady. Kind, and innocent. Why did they have to kill her?"

"I don't know. Come here."

Clara stood up, and Elizabeth gave her a hug. Being several inches taller then Clara made it a lot easier than trying to comfort Will!

Meanwhile, outside…

"You married her?"

Cutler nodded, and looked away.

"She's the love of my life. I can't think of how I used to live without her! I must have been a mindless person or something."

It was Jack's turn to look away, and he said,

"I know how you feel, mate. I used to think the same thing, but it was different for us. We never married, yet she still had a kid."

Cutler nodded.

"I see. Once, just once, I loved a girl. But she hated me. I never did figure out why she hated me, but she married my worst enemy at the time, David Mercer. Of course, he is now my business partner, and we see each other often. We got over what silly difficulties we had, and are now good friends. It was worth it though… Not marrying her I mean."

Jack looked uncomfortable, he and his enemy were having a normal conversation without fighting! Of course, they had been good friends before Cutler had branded Jack a pirate, but several years will change that.

Back on the ship…

William was getting anxious. Aunt Clara had promised to take him to meet her Mother. That would be, um, his great aunt. But why hadn't she come back yet? Maybe _his_ Mother was right in saying that she would want to talk about some things before she took him to meet her. All he could do now was wait. When Will came walking onto the ship, William came running to meet him, but all Will said was,

"Not now, son." And went to his cabin.

Why did life have to be so unfair? Now nobody would talk to him. The crew was busy, Father wouldn't talk to him, and Mother was gone.

Mrs. Turner's house…

Clara had stopped crying, and had fallen asleep. Elizabeth made her way to the ship, and William greeted her ecasticlly (sp?). He apparently wanted to play, but Elizabeth didn't want to. Again, his thoughts ran along the lines of: Why does life have to be so unfair? Nobody would talk _or_ play with him. Sigh. Oh, wait. Here comes Uncle Jack! He'll play with me. But wait, there's Uncle Beckett. Are they with each other, and not fighting?! Father and Mother will want to know about this!! He ran to their cabin.

_Knock, knock, knock_!

"Who is it?" That was Will.

"It's William. Uncle Jack is coming! With Uncle Beckett, and their not fighting!"

Will opened the door, and William could see he had been crying. That scared him. Father's weren't supposed to cry.

"William, your mother and I are talking. Will you leave us alone please?"

William, whose eyes were wide with shock, nodded.

"Good. Now go back on deck, and greet Uncle Jack and Beckett."

"Okay." He turned and walked up to the deck. Jack had just gotten there, so he ran over to him.

"William! Have you been practicing?"

He nodded.

"I can even beat the kids at school now! They never knew what hit them!"

"Now don't get to cocky. Here, give it a go."

Jack pulled out his sword, and William did the same. They sparred for a bit, and it ended when William delivered a parry that knocked Jack's sword out of his hand.

"Wow, you have been practicing! Keep up the good work!"

"I will!" William went below deck to his cabin, and Jack muttered,

"I need to start working too!"

I hoped you like this chapter! I'm thinking William's about 10 or 11, maybe even 12. I was reading back over 'Her and Beckett' and I decided to make Will and Elizabeth married. Calypso brought Cutler back from the dead, because I think her and Clara were good friends. Kinda like Davy Jones and her, except they were just friends. Anyways, Calypso brought him back so Clara and him could, well, hook up. Yeah, a long back-story. I'll have to write out another fic about it.


	4. What now?

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

When Clara woke up, she was on the _Black Pearl_, in Jack's cabin. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and she was alone. Climbing out of bed, she realized that she had just her under dress on. She looked around, and saw a set of clothes. Jack must have saved them for her. She quickly dressed, and went out on deck. Mr. Gibbs greeted her.

"Good morning miss! Jack says yer to go back up to the house. He wants to talk to ye."

She nodded, and left. Walking up the hill, she thought about who might have taken her son, and killed her mother. Let's see, there was James, no, she had killed him. What about Josiah? No, he was in a shipwreck, and was dead. There wasn't anybody else… Well, there _was_ Jack, but he wouldn't do such a thing, would he? When she arrived at the house, she stepped inside. An empty house greeted her.

"Hello?" (a/n: Whoa, déjà vu!)

Damn, she thought. I wanted Cutler to be here. Now don't cry. She looked at the floor, and saw the carpet she had helped her mother pick out. Feeling the tears come to her eyes, she forced them back. Jack stepped out of the parlour, and saw her.

"Clara, luv. There are some matters that need settling. Will you come with me?"

She nodded, and followed him back into the parlour, where Will, Cutler, and a man she'd never seen before were sitting. She went and sat between Will and Cutler, and the man started talking.

"Okay, my name is Kent Carson, and I will be helping you sell the house, and all that. So, whose house is it?"

"It was my, our, mothers." Said Will, and gestured towards Clara.

"Then I need these gentlemen to leave." Jack and Cutler left the room, and they got down to business.

The next evening…

Clara stood at the edge of the ship watching the sunset. Will came over, and stood next to her. They had decided to give the house to the orphanage, so they would have another place.

"Where will you look for him?"

"I'll start in Tortuga, and I won't stop until I find him."

Will smiled, it reminded him of something he had once said about Jack. He related the story to Clara, who grinned.

"I take it that was when Elizabeth was in jail?"

Will looked back out at the water, and nodded.

"It was my fault, really."

"No, Will, it wasn't. It was a twist of fate, and nothing more."

The sun had set all the way now, it is was dark. Clara yawned, and Will said "You need to rest. Go, now."

She nodded and went below. Will stood there for a few minutes, and Cutler came out. He walked over to Will, and stood there.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

"No, I was just about to go to bed actually."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a while, and Cutler yawned, and left. Jack was the next to come out, and Will stood with him as well. It was a nice night, and Will was amused by everybody who couldn't sleep. Will could tell something was troubling Jack, but didn't want to ask him what it was. They sat there in silence and Jack spoke up.

"I see I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep."

"No, I've been out here for a while. It's surprising how many people couldn't!"

"Aye, that's true. Now tell me, William, Clara. Does she think well of me?"

Will shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't something he had talked about with Clara, and he didn't know what to say.

"From what I can tell, she does. We haven't spoken about that, but I plan on doing it someday."

Jack nodded.

"When you do, could you tell me?"

Will hesitated for a moment.

"I'll ask her. It would be her place to decide."

Jack liked that idea, and said good night.

Will sat on the deck a while longer, then went down to bed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually had to think about some of the stuff I put in it. Usually my fingers just type, and I like what they come up with. Not so with this chapter! R&R please, nobody has yet! Also, I finally got around to thinking out the Will/Elizabeth whole marriage thing. I posted it in my profile, so go check it out!


	5. The search

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

When the _Black Pearl_ finally made it to Tortuga, Clara went with Jack, Will, Elizabeth and William (who stayed with Elizabeth). They split up, and went around asking after Johnny.

"He's 13, about this tall, and as shoulder length dark hair."

"Nope, sorry lady. But I'll keep ya company!"

"No thank you." Clara wrinkled her nose in disgust. When she finally met up with the others a couple hours later, nobody had found him. Will had had a partial lead, but it turned out to be somebody else. Clara's shoulders slumped, and Cutler gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, my dear, we'll find him."

Clara couldn't speak, she was crying so hard.

"I know, it just seems so hopeless."

It was at that moment that Will noticed Jack was missing, and said so aloud. Clara looked up, and realized there was hope for a lead in Tortuga. Then Jack came running up, out of breath.

"Clara! Clara!"

"What, what is it? Did you get any information?"

"Yes. You will not believe it, but do you remember Black Charles?"

Clara frowned. Of course she remembered him, but she and Jack had killed him.

"Of course I remember him. But he's dead, right? We shot his ship down."

"We shot the ship down, but not him. He's still alive, and looking out for revenge. So he killed your mother, and kidnapped Johnny. Word's out that he put up a good fight!"

It all made sense now, of course Black Charles would want revenge. But how did he find out?

"Clara? Did you hear me?"

"No, what did you say?"

"I said, where will we look now?"

"We'll go to the place where he always is. Isla De Muarta. He's sure to have Johnny there, and we can get him back. Then life will go somewhat back to normal."

Both Will and Elizabeth frowned, and Elizabeth said it first. "Isla De Muarta? Isn't that where the Aztec Gold is?"

"Aye, luv. A truly discomforting notion. If he could find it, then he's immortal. There's no hope of killing him."

"So set sail for the Isla De Muarta! Why are we waiting any longer?"

Mr. Gibbs provided the answer to this one. "We don't know where it is. Jack always used his Compass to find it."

"So use the Compass! Why aren't we?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. "I lost it."

"What?! How did you lose it? Wait, don't tell me. Barbossa stole it."

Jack looked even more uncomfortable, and he nodded.

"Dash it all, Jack! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I was asleep! He took the bloody thing,"

"Jack! I do have William with me!"

"Elizabeth, I know. Now no more interruptions. He took the thing while I was asleep."

"So where is he now?"

**The next day…**

Will and Clara headed back into Tortuga to find Barbossa. They asked around, and learned that he should be at the _Drunken Fish_. When they got there, they learned he was upstairs with a lady.

"But do sit down, and have a drink. He'll only be a few minutes."

They obliged, and as promised, Barbossa came down. He spotted Clara and Will immediately, and went over to them.

"And what can I be getting for ye?"

They said it at the same time.

"Jack's Compass."

Barbossa laughed, and said "Now why would you be wanting that?"

Will was at a loss for words, so Clara spoke up. "To find my child. He was kidnapped, and we must rescue him! Please, help us."

Once again, Barbossa was compelled to help her. Perhaps it was because she looked so much like his good friend, Bootstrap Bill. Why didn't he ever feel compelled to help Turner? It was because he was a man, not a woman.

"Very well. But I'll hand it over on one condition. You have to take me with you."

Will and Clara exchanged glances, then Will nodded.

"We'll take you."

And with that they left the _Drunken Fish_. When they got back to the _Pearl_, Jack gave a questioning glance in Barbossa's direction. Clara went over to him and said, "He wouldn't let us have the Compass unless he came. Now just please behave yourself." "Oh bugger.".

**A week later…**

Clara was sitting with Cutler in their cabin when she started having some abdominal pains. She didn't think anything was amiss, so she didn't say anything. They started to get worse, and worse, till finally it was all she could do not to cry. She couldn't smile anymore because the pain was so bad, and Cutler noticed.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"Nothing, love. Ow!" She cried out in pain, and the bed became wet. Cutler knew then knew exactly what was happening.

"The baby… Do you want me to get Elizabeth?"

"What?" The baby! "Yes, ooh, and hurry! Ah!"

Cutler ran out the door, he was so nervous, he opened Barbossa's door instead. Luckily Barbossa wasn't in his cabin. He then turned into the next door, and came across Will and Elizabeth kissing.

"Excuse me."

They stopped, and glared in his direction.

"Clara's having the baby."

Elizabeth froze for a moment, then ran out the door. Will didn't know what to do, and started panicking. Jack came running down the stairs, closely followed by Elizabeth and Barbossa. Jack went into the cabin she was in, and Clara was literally screaming in pain. Cutler followed Jack in, and ran to Clara's side. When Barbossa saw what was happening, he went back up on the deck, and did what needed to be done up there.

"Clara, my dear, hold on. You can do this." He whispered in her ear, and ran his hands through her hair. It had helped calm her when she was stressed, and hoped it would help now. She stopped screaming for a minute, and then it started again.

"Oh, Cutler, it hurts so bad! Make it stop!" She pounded against the wall next to her, and she was struggling not to cry.

"It's okay, my love, just hold on. I know you've done this before, now just breath, and don't be afraid to cry. Just let it all come out. There you go, you're almost done."

"Tell 'er to push." This came from Jack.

"Okay, now push. Push as hard as you can. You can do it!"

"Cutler, it hurts so bad! I can't do it!" She gave one final scream as the baby came out, and then it was over.

Elizabeth took the baby, and washed it in the pans of water Will had been bringing ever since Jack had told him to. He was still panicking, but not as badly. He was up on deck at the moment, filling another bucket. He was remembering what had happened when he was a child.

_Flashback_

_"Will, hurry. I need you to go to bed. Mrs. Toad needs me, I'll be back before the sun rises."_

_Will, who was only seven at the time, had gone up to bed. He wondered why Mrs. Toad needed his Mother while she should be asleep! He decided he would try to find out tomorrow, and went to sleep. The next day, his mother was downstairs with a baby. _

_"Mother, where did that come from?"_

_"William, it is a she, and her name is Rose. Mrs. Toad gave birth last night, and she died soon after. I'm taking care of her until someone else will take her."_

_End flashback_

That was all Will could remember, and he was afraid the same thing would happen to Clara, so he started hurrying with his work. Barbossa, in the helm, noticed this, and laughed to himself. When Will noticed there was no more screaming, his eyes grew wide. What if she was dead? He ran down the stairs, and ran straight into Jack, who said "Congratulations, William. You are an uncle!" Then he went up before he could ask if Clara was okay. He ran into her room, and saw her holding the baby. Relived that she was okay, he slowly walked over to the bed. Cutler was sitting on the chair next to it, and Clara looked up at Will.

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

"Aye, she is. What's her name?"

"Clara Rose Sparrow Beckett. We'll be calling her Rose, then nobody will be confused as to who is who."

"That's a good idea."

Will stood, said congratulations to Cutler, and left. Cutler looked over at Clara, leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, and melted into it.

Long chapter!! Is anybody reading this? Should I quit writing it? I'll quit if I don't get a review. I could be doing other things with my time. Anyway, if you are reading, please, please review. I really really need it. Nobody has reviewed yet!


	6. Johnny!

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

Cutler wouldn't allow Clara to get up and move about, and he insisted that they sail to Port David, and drop them off. Jack refused to do so, which created hard feelings (not that there weren't any) between to two men. He went below deck after having tried to convince Jack, once again, to drop them off.

"I couldn't do it, love."

"That's okay. I want to be the first to see Johnny." Seeing the look of trepidation on his face, she reassured him. "Don't worry, you'll love him. And I'm sure he'll think you're wonderful."

"But is he a pirate?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for years."

Cutler nodded, and said, "I just wish I could be sure…"

The next day…

The _Black Pearl _made quick progress towards the Isla De Muarta. When they arrived, it was decided that Jack and Clara would go. Cutler wasn't part of this meeting, and when he heard, he protested.

"She just had a baby! She can't go fight a cave full of pirates. I won't allow it."

"She has to go. They won't give Johnny to anybody else." Jack gave his reason for why she should go.

"You can't be sure of that. Give her a week. Then she can go."

"No, she has to go now. They might kill him before that."

Cutler sighed. It was clear that Jack wouldn't back down, but he wasn't about to either!

"Let's ask her. Let her decide whether she wants to go or not." He was pretty confident in saying this, knowing she would decide to stay. They made their way down to her cabin, where she was nursing Rose.

"Clara, dear. We've reached the Isla De Muarta!"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go now!"

"No, no, no. You need to carefully sneak in, and take them. Anyway, the reason we are here, is because we have a question for you. Do you want to go in the cave or not? Before you answer, here both sides of the argument. I, think you should go. You will probably be the only one they will give Johnny to. Cutler thinks you should stay, and rest because of the baby. What do you think?"

"Um, I think I shall have to stay. Much as I would like to go, I don't think I should. Sorry Jack."

Cutler smiled, and Jack frowned. Who would go into the cave with him?

"Take Will with you. Send him as my, my, oh what's the word, substitute. Okay?"

Jack and Cutler nodded, and Jack left the room. Cutler came and sat next to Clara, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could go for you. But you know I can't."

"I know. I wish you could go too. They'd more than likely kill you if you went, being head of the East India Trading Company and all."

Cutler nodded, and took Clara's hand. They sat there like that for a while.

In the cave…

Jack and Will moved as quickly and silently as they could. They could see pirates lounging around on the gold, but didn't see any sign of Johnny.

"Hey Vernon! Bring me some more rum!"

"Aye, me too!" A chorus of 'ayes!' rang around the cave. Realizing they were all drunk, Will thought this would make their job so much easier. He was about to lean over and whisper this to Jack, when a man who was obviously the captain walked in.

"Gents, we celebrate a remarkable prize."

The pirates all yelled with joy. This was fun!

"We have here the only son of Jack Sparrow and Yardarm Charity! Bring him out!" Two pirates roughly pulled Johnny out from a long boat. He looked just like Jack, except for the fact that his hair wasn't in dreadlocks. Johnny just stood there, hands tied behind his back. His clothing was in rags, and he looked like he could use a nice long bath.

"What should we do with him?"

"Kill him!" Screamed the pirates.

"No, I think we should find his parents! Then kill him in front of them!"

The pirates yelled their agreement to this, and Will turned to Jack.

"Jack, we have to save him now! He may not survive the day." The two pirates who had a hold of Johnny took him to the shelter they had built at the top of the cave.

"All we need to do is wait 'til they fall asleep, then go and get him." Said Jack. Will nodded, and then said, "How long will that take?"

"A couple of hours at the most!"

"So we wait then."

Jack nodded, then sat back. They were in for a lot of waiting!

**On the **_**Black Pearl**_**…**

Clara was worried. Will and Jack had been gone for three hours! What was taking them so long? Surely they must have found him by now. Or, what if they were killed? She voiced her concerns aloud to Cutler, who reassured her that Sparrow and Turner could take care of themselves.

In the cave…

Will and Jack were still waiting for the last pirate to nod off. He kept talking to his bottle of rum, and they could tell he was really drunk.

"And then I said 'bug off, would you?' and he said 'why would I do that, I'm talking to you.' And it went on like that for so long…" His voice trailed off, and when Will looked, he was asleep. He shook Jack, who was dozing, and they got up and went towards the shelter. When they stepped inside, Johnny was asleep, as were the guards. Will picked up Johnny, and Jack followed him out the door to their boat. When they got there, Will sliced the ropes that bound Johnny, and Jack started to row towards the ship. When they got there, Gibbs and Elizabeth helped them bring him up. He was still asleep, and was very thin from lack of food.

"We must tell Clara immediately. She'll want to know." Remarked Elizabeth.

"Not yet. Not until we get him cleaned up, and clothed properly. She won't want to see him in this state."

"Of course."

They took him into Jack's cabin, and Elizabeth started giving him a sponge bath. He awoke with a start, and Elizabeth had to suppress a giggle. It was very much the same way Will had awoken all those years ago.

"Don't worry, we've rescued you. You won't have to endure those wretched pirates anymore."

Johnny had been sitting up, and he remained that way. He was wide awake by now, and asked: "Who are you?"

"My name's Elizabeth Turner."

"Jonathan Sparrow, but you can call me Johnny."

"I know. Your father and my husband rescued you."

Johnny frowned.

"What about Grandmother? Did they kill her?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it is like to lose a loved one that is close to you. My father was killed by the East India Trading Company."

Johnny looked away, and said, "It's horrible, isn't it? My mother left me with Grandmother when I was 5. She said she would come back someday, but needed to find my father first. When she didn't return, Grandmother said she was dead. Is she?"

He looked up at Elizabeth with those dark eyes that looked so much like Jack's. She shook her head, and said, "No. She married, and was coming to get you, but she had a baby."

"Who did she marry?"

"I don't know if you would know him, but I will let her tell you. It's her place, and not mine. As for you," She stood up, "You need your rest. So I'll be leaving you, and make sure you rest. It's important."

"One more question, Mrs. Turner. When will I be home?"

"In a couple weeks. Don't worry. Now sleep."

She left the room, and Johnny, sure he had died and gone to heaven, fell asleep.

In Clara's room…

Clara sat on the bed. She was the only one who hadn't been told that Jack and Will were back. Elizabeth would come in from time to time, and sit and talk about things with her. Every time she would ask about Jack and Will, Elizabeth apologized, and said they hadn't come back. Until one day, she said, "Yes, their back. But he wasn't there. We're going to the other place he would be, and it's an island only Jack knows where it is."

Clara started to cry, and Elizabeth hugged her.

"I so wish I could get up! It's been what, 2 weeks?"

"No, about 1 day! Don't worry, it will only be a couple weeks more, then you can get up I'm sure!"

Clara nodded, then smiled.

"I can wait that long. That is, if my legs still work!"

Elizabeth laughed, and left the room.

Whoa, they keep getting longer and longer! I decided on William's age, he's 10. Will's been released from the _Dutchman_ (a nod to latebloomer04's story 'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder'). This story is 10 years post AWE.


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

Instead of sailing to the 'island' where Black Charles supposedly was, they set sail for Port David. Clara didn't know the difference, she was still 'confined' to bed by Cutler. Everyday, she asked if she could get up, and everyday, Cutler refused to let her. Meanwhile, Johnny and William were becoming fast friends.

"So why aren't your Mother and Father married?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Jack?"

"Why do you call him Jack? It's respectable to call him 'Father'. Mother said so."

"Because he asked me to call him Jack. He said he's not used to having a kid yet."

"Oh. Why did you live with your grandmother instead of Aunt Clara?"

"Because she left me there to go find Jack. Apparently she didn't have much luck."

"Why don't you know much about Aunt Clara and Jack?"

"Because I just don't. Does your incessant chatter never cease?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Mother says it never does, but Father says I have to sleep sometimes, and that I do."

Johnny smiled, and said, "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Do you know where the scar on your Father's chest came from?"

So William told him the story of the _Flying Dutchman_. When it was over, Johnny asked, "So, if your father's free, who's the captain?"

"I don't know. I think it's my Grandfather 'Bootstrap' Bill. He was the first mate while my Father was captain."

"Do you know how your mother waited it out? I wouldn't have been able to wait. Jack says I can't wait for anything, but Mother used to say I could."

The chatter went on like this for a while, until bedtime for William came.

"William? Bedtime."

"Aww, Father, do I have to? Johnny doesn't, why does he get to stay up later than I do?"

"Because Johnny is 13, you're 10, and Johnny took a nap."

"Does that mean if I take a nap tomorrow I get to stay up late too?"

"You'll have to ask your mother about that!"

Will dragged William off to bed, and Johnny was alone. He sat like that for a while, until Cutler came and sat next to him.

"Hello, Mr. Beckett."

"Good evening Johnny."

They sat in silence for a while, and when Johnny stood up to go to bed, Cutler stopped him with a question.

"Johnny, what does Jack think of me? Does he talk about me much?"

"Well, it wouldn't be nice to tell you what he _did_ say, unless you're really sure you want to know."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Well, he said you were a thief."

Cutler frowned.

"Did he elaborate how?"

"Yeah. He said you stole my Mother from him."

"Oh. You go to bed now, okay?"

Johnny nodded, and ran off. Cutler sat back and sighed. Would he and Jack ever get things settled between them?

Okay, really short chapter compared to the ones I've been writing. But it seemed like the perfect ending to a chapter, and I'll start another tonight!


	8. Home again

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing another script instead!

When they reached Port David, Cutler insisted on carrying Clara to the dock, and called a carriage from there. They stood there waiting for the carriage, and Cutler had his arm around Clara's waist.

"Cutler, why didn't we continue searching with the others?"

"Because you aren't strong enough yet. You need your rest, so rest you shall get."

"But I am strong enough. It's been a month! I was on my feet the week after Johnny was born."

"And you're on your feet now. Here's the carriage, now get in."

**On the **_**Black Pearl**_**…**

Jack was helping Johnny get ready for the next part of their plan.

"Okay, now you need to wear this, and do exactly as I tell you."

Johnny frowned.

"Okay, but why can't I wear this?" He gestured to the clothing he was wearing. (a/n: The outfit Jack was holding looked similar to what Will wears in the beginning of COTBP)

"If you wear it I might take you to see your mother."

"I'll wear it. So what else do I need to do?"

"Well, you're to go up to the biggest house, and say, I want a job. You got that? I want a job. Not 'do you have a job', I want a job."

"I want a job. Got it. So, are you leaving me here? I'm getting a job? I'm only 13, Jack. Grandmother said I should wait until I was 14."

"Just do as I say, alright?"

Johnny nodded.

"Okay, now get changed, and be ready in a half-an-hour."

Jack left the room, and Johnny changed.

At Cutler's house…

Clara was sitting on the couch, thankful that Cutler had let her sit there. He hadn't let her go anywhere else on the _Pearl_ but the chamber pot. She heard a knock on the door, and the butler left the room to go answer the door. Cutler came and sat next to her, and said, "Don't you think you should be in your room, resting? I could come with you!" He had a devilish smile on his face, and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. She laughed, and said, "Cutler, I just had a baby. In a week."

The butler returned, and said, "There is a young man looking for a job. I told him that you would need to speak with him about that."

Cutler turned to Clara, and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, my dear." He kissed her nose, and left. When he got out the door, he started to hurry. He wouldn't miss this for the world. Poking his head into the room that Johnny was in, he smiled.

"Good, you're here! Now, you're 'hired'."

"What are you doing here? Jack said I was to be hired here-" He was interrupted by Cutler, who said, "I know, I know. It's all part of the plan. Now, take this into that room to my wife." He handed him a tray of cakes. "But only come when I call for you."

Johnny nodded, and took the tray.

Cutler walked back into the room with Clara, and said, "That's taken care of! He just wanted a job, so I gave him one."

"That's good, but what kind of job?"

"Just a general servants job, let's see how he does. Shall I call him in?" When Clara nodded, he did just that.

Sorry, I love making cliffhanger endings! Again, another short chapter, but I'll make a longer one!


	9. Off Again

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be writing a script instead!

Johnny walked into the room with the cakes. Upon seeing Clara, he immediately dropped them from shock! Clara sat on the couch with her mouth open.

"Johnny?" Her voice was shaky from shock.

"Mother?" His voice was high and squeaky. Clara got up, and went over to him.

"It's really you! They, they told me that you were still missing! They went to go look for you!" She pulled him into a hug, which he returned fiercely. Cutler fidgeted, wanted to tell him to stop, just in case he hurt her. In Cutler's mind, Clara was still weak from the baby.Jack watched from the doorway. He had tailed Johnny to Cutler's home, and Cutler saw him. They shared a secret smile, and Jack left.

A couple days later…

After Clara finished getting on to Cutler for hiding Johnny from her the whole way home, she got a message from Jack.

_Dear Yardarm,_

_Black Charles has struck again. He has kidnapped William, and won't return him unless you or I give ourselves up. I don't plan on it, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. We need to rescue him, and I have a plan. Reply with the messenger I sent with it._

_Regards,_

Captain Jack Sparrow

Clara felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She shook her head no.

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't supposed to be happening." She started to cry, for she and William had grown quite close on the voyage to rescue Johnny. She crumpled there in the entryway, and that was how Cutler found her a half-an-hour later.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he took the letter from her hand.

"Oh dear. You shall need an answering letter." He picked her up and carried her up to their room. Placing her on the bed, for she had fallen asleep, he sat down and wrote a reply.

To: Captain Jack Sparrow

_Clara is currently in a weakened state of mind, and will need rest before she can do anything. This is not worrying on my part, but your letter put her in a state of shock. I, of course, will accompany her to rescue the boy._

_Yours,_

Lord Cutler Beckett

Having sent the reply with the messenger, he told him to bring back an answer. He nodded, and left. Sitting down in a chair, Cutler wondered how to deal with this. He didn't want to set out on another journey, but it appeared that he had to. When the messenger returned, he just said, "The following message was sent: Come quickly. The _Pearl_ is in the harbor."

Seeing that he would have to go, he grimly went back upstairs and woke Clara. Quickly telling her the situation, they collected Johnny and left. On the way to the docks, they filled Johnny in on what was going on. Once on the _Pearl_ Will came to meet them.

"Jack's beside himself with worry. I didn't think he would take it this way."

Clara's eyes were filled with sympathy. Putting her hand on his arm, she said, "He feels as if it is his fault. Which, it partly is."

Will looked away, and nodded.

"It is. We didn't blame him, but I think Elizabeth feels some resentment towards him."

"But she shouldn't! He didn't try to make this happen, and she should talk to him about it."

"She doesn't want to. Elizabeth has refrained from calling Jack by name since he was kidnapped. It's always 'the captain', or 'that man'. Never Jack, or even Sparrow."

"I'll talk to her. Maybe I can get her to realize that he wasn't trying to do this, and is as intent on rescuing him as she is."

Clara went down to talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Go away."

"Elizabeth, I'm here to talk to you."

"I said, go away."

"Elizabeth, why won't you talk to me?"

"It's all your fault that William is gone. It's all your's and Jack's fault. So why don't you leave me alone. My only child is gone. Missing. And it's all your fault. So don't come gloat at how you have your child and I don't. Leave me alone."

Clara couldn't figure out why Elizabeth was being so hostile, until it hit her. William was being held until either her or Jack gave themselves up. Going back up on deck, she walked over to Will.

"She won't talk to me either. William is being held for either Jack or I, oh, I don't know."

Will realized what was going on.

"Do you think your husband would be able to talk to her?"

"No."

"Barbossa?"

"Why would he talk to her? She wouldn't listen anyway."

Will, still firmly convinced that Elizabeth would listen to Barbossa, left to go find him.

A week later…

The _Black Pearl_ was still on its way to find William. Will had (to Clara's surprise) successfully talked Barbossa into talking to Elizabeth. Elizabeth had listened to him up until the point where he said she should apologize to Jack and Clara for ignoring them.

"Why should I be the one to apologize? It's all their fault!"

"No, it's not. Now go." He roughly shoved her up the stairs and over towards Jack.

"Ye can start with him."

Elizabeth glared at both Jack and Barbossa, and then at Will who had an amused smirk on his face. Clara was standing next to Cutler, and they were smiling as well, but Elizabeth couldn't see this because they were behind her.

"Mrs. Turner has somethin' she wants to say to ye, Jack."

Jack whirled around, and hit Elizabeth in the face with his hair.

"Sorry, luv. Now what was that you wanted?"

Elizabeth looked at the deck. She wouldn't say anything. Barbossa nudged her, and she looked up, shooting daggers in Barbossa's direction.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Louder, where the crew can hear ye."

"Sorry for ignoring you this whole time. It wasn't your fault. Happy?" This last question was directed at Barbossa.

"Not quite. There's something else." He dragged her over to Clara, and nodded at her.

"Clara, I'm sorry that I've acted like a jerk. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." They hugged, and Barbossa walked over to Will.

"Thank you."

"Remember that favor I asked."

"Of course. Just name it and it's yours."

"I'll think about it later."

At Black Charles' cave…

Upon reaching the cave two weeks later, the plan was very much the same. Jack and Will would go it, get William, and return. Clara wanted desperately to go, but Cutler wouldn't let her. Elizabeth wanted to go as well, but Will wouldn't let her go either.

Like it? Hate it? Should I quit the story? Please review, I don't have any right now! This is chapter 9, should I quit? I won't update 'til I get a review.


	10. In the cave

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be doing something else

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I'd be doing something else!

Thank you so much to Ivyshadow! She is my one and only reviewer, and is my number one fan for this story!

Will walked ahead of Jack into the cave. This time, Black Charles had posted guards, and nobody had a bottle of rum, or any kind of alcoholic beverage. Jack sighed. This would make it so much harder.

**Back on the **_**Black Pearl…**_

Elizabeth was beside herself with worry. This was the boy who she had spent 11 years with! What if they killed him? She voiced her worries to Clara, who reassured her.

"This is exactly what I thought when Johnny was kidnapped. Don't worry, they won't kill him. At least, not as long as they don't have Jack or I!" She ended with a laugh, and Elizabeth felt better.

In the cave…

Black Charles was the only one drinking rum, and it looked like it would continue that way.

"Jack, this isn't going to work. We'll need to get others, and fight them."

"No, we wait for the opportune moment."

Jack sallied out from behind the rock they were hiding behind. Will shot him a look of surprise. What was he doing?

"Black Charles, I've been looking for you."

Black Charles' head jerked in Jack's direction.

"Sparrow. I've been looking for you as well! I have, someone that might interest you. Gents, bring him!"

A group of pirates carried William from the shelter at the top of the hill.

"Jack! Have you come to save me?"

"Yes, but I'll get to that in a minute. Now, what do you want in exchange for the boy."

"Oh, that part's easy. You. Dead. Or your wife, just not the dead part."

All the pirates laughed. They wanted the "wife" not Jack!

"Two things, I don't have a wife, and I don't intend to give meself up."

Again, everybody laughed. They knew Black Charles wouldn't let Jack get away with not giving anything up!

"Now, Jack. We need to talk!"

"Then let's talk!"

"I have your friends whelp. I want your girlfriend."

"She's not me girlfriend. And I don't accept that proposition. I say, you give me the boy, and we leave and not turn you over the East India Trading Company. Deal?"

"No. I say you turn over your friends, and we turn over the boy."

"We could settle this over a duel, mate. Whoever wins keeps the boy."

"I like that. But, should I win, I get your friend as well. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The duel that followed raged for hours. (a/n: It was much like Jack and Barbossa's in the end of COTBP). Will was extremely nervous, after all, this was his child!

3 hours after they started, Black Charles beat Jack.

"YES!! Victory is mine! Now, I want my rewards. Where's the ship?"

All the pirates went out in the direction of the entrance, after all, that's where Jack must have come in, right? When they got out there, the _Black Pearl_ was missing.

"The ship's gone!" All the pirates came running back in. The bravest one, Michael, said, "Captain, the ship's gone. Sparrow must have had his men take it."

The look on Jack's face was priceless when it was announced that the ship was gone. Will, who was still hidden, used this distraction to go free William.

"Shhh." He said, as he untied William.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Now lets go!"

William had his doubts, but went with Will. Both Turners pulled their swords out just in case. Making their way out of the back of the cave, which was where Jack and Will had entered, the Turners climbed into the rowboat and headed for the ship. Unfortunately, one of the pirates saw this.

"It's Turner! He's gone with another of Jack's kind!"

Jack looked up with hope. He hadn't seen which exit the pirates had left earlier, and he had known that Elizabeth wouldn't let them leave without him and Will returning.

**At the **_**Black Pearl…**_

Barbossa wanted to leave a soon as possible, but Elizabeth wouldn't hear of it.

"How would you feel if your only child was in that cave? You mustn't leave now! We have to wait for Jack."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, and said, "I don't have any children, and we can't wait. Sparrow will be back, and mark me words, he'll be wanting my ship!"

"Barbossa, you can't leave. Elizabeth will never forgive you if you do." Clara had heard them yelling, and had come up to see what was the matter. Barbossa didn't listen to Clara anymore. He had learned to resist whatever she asked him to do. So, instead of listening to either of the ladies, he had the crew set sail. Elizabeth stayed as far back as she could, and when she saw the rowboat, she ran and told Barbossa. He glared at her.

"No. I refuse to slow down or stop just for your husband."

She slapped him hard across the face and shoved him out of the way. She would have to take matters into her own hands!

In the cave…

Jack was in a bit of a bind as to how to get out of this one. He quickly called for a parley, knowing that he couldn't be harmed. Once he heard that Will and William had gotten away, he knew it would be a lot harder! But, since he wasn't the one who would be going with Black Charles, he wasn't too scared. But the fact that Clara and William would scared him.

Meanwhile, some of Black Charles' crew had taken some of their own rowboats and started following Will. William saw this, and his eyes grew wide.

"Father! They're following us!"

Will hurriedly glanced behind him (a big mistake), and saw five boats following. He groaned, and tried rowing faster.

"Father, let me help."

"No William, this will be easier if I don't all by myself."

He rowed faster, but the pirates were faster then him. They rapidly caught up, and recaptured William, and caught Will. This time, however, they didn't use ropes to tie the two together. They used irons, four pairs. Sitting them back-to-back, they used four pairs to chain them together.

"Now, William, we are in a real bind."

The pirate's head whipped in their direction, and he walked over, and gagged them (a/n: The cloth was as filthy as the cloth Barbossa's pirates used in COTBP). William leaned is head against Will's back. They both knew that Jack was their only chance.

This chapter kinda ran away with itself, I hope you like it. R&R please!

Pirate Queen


	11. Nearly the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

Elizabeth paced back and forth. She had seen Will and William coming, but the pirates had caught up with them, and then taken them back to the cave. When that had happened, she didn't think she could look anymore. What she didn't see was that three of the boats of pirates had continued following the _Pearl_. They silently climbed up the side with their captain's orders in mind: Grab the girl, and don't kill anybody. Slipping over the side, they were instantly greeted by Elizabeth, for that was where she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, the captain sent us! He wants us to bring his friend."

Elizabeth thought they were talking about Jack, so she let them go. When they came back with Clara, she was protesting. They had to literally drag her over to the side of the ship so they could take her,

"No, I won't go. You can't make me, now let go!"

She kicked one of the pirates in the shin, and he let go, but only for a second.

"Clara, they came from Jack. Just go with them, you'll be all right."

Clara nodded, and went with them.

In the cave…

The Turners were still chained up, and Jack was being held by a group of pirates. When Black Charles heard the boats returning, he smirked. Walking over to Jack, he started to brag.

"Now I can have your little sweetie all to myself. I'm sure she'll make a good wife."

"What makes you think I'll marry you?"

Everybody's head turned in her direction. Black Charles laughed.

"You'll marry me because you belong to me! Ask yer boyfriend here how that came about."

Clara glared at Jack. She was about to walk over to him, but the pirates with her wouldn't let her. Jack shrugged apologetically. Black Charles saw this exchange happen between the two of them, and laughed.

"Now, for Sparrow! What should we do with him?"

"KILL HIM!" This came from the entire group of pirates.

"I like that idea quite well! However, we shouldn't kill him. We need to make him, and the wench, suffer. But how?"

Nobody had a good answer to that one. Black Charles shook his head.

"We'll make her kill him!"

Clara's eyes grew wide.

"No. I will not kill him. You can't make me." As soon as she said that she wondered, why am I saying the same things over and over again?

"I think you will! Otherwise, he would be killing you!"

Jack looked at Clara and said, "Kill me. You need to live."

Will was shocked to hear Jack say this. He wanted to shout encouragement to Jack, but couldn't because of the gag. He stared at Jack, and wonder of wonders, Jack looked over at him. Will shook his head no, but Jack nodded his head. At that moment, Barbossa and all the pirates came sneaking in through the back. Pintel picked up the key and undid the Turner's chains. Pulling off their gags, they looked at each other and smiled. They reached for their swords, but neither had one. Pintel grinned, and pulled two extras out of the pack on his back. Each took one, and silently stood there. Waiting for Barbossa's signal, the Turner's waited.

Back at the ship…

Elizabeth was locked in her cabin. She was struggling to get out, but was having a lot of trouble. Johnny was sitting on the bed, watching her with his dark eyes.

"Why don't you just climb out the window?"

She looked, and Johnny was pointing to the window behind her.

"Johnny, you have a very good point here."

She broke the window, and carefully climbed up the edge of the ship. With her slight fear of heights, she had to be very careful. When she got to the deck, Elizabeth ran below and let Johnny out. Going down the hall, she then let Beckett out.

"Thank heavens you came along, I was about to go crazy in there! Where is Clara?"

"The pirates kidnapped her. We are probably their only hope."

Cutler agreed, and they found the last boat and rowed towards the cave. When they got there, Elizabeth instantly looked towards Will, and Cutler and Johnny at Clara. None of the pirates noticed them except Will and Jack. Two pirates were still holding Clara, and Cutler stiffened. That was his wife! He was about to shout out, when Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, don't say anything. They will kill all of us."

Cutler frowned, but didn't say anything. Black Charles spoke up now.

"Bring the girl over here, I want to look at my future wife."

It took both Elizabeth and Johnny to hold Cutler back, and when they looked at each other, the look in theirs eyes said the same thing: Will he never learn? The pirates holding Clara dragged her over to Black Charles, who smiled at her.

"Now, here's your knife. I think ye know what to do with it."

Elizabeth looked over at Barbossa, who was shocked to see her. She mouthed "When?" and he replied "Now." She crept over until she was behind the pirate holding Jack, and stabbed him. Surprisingly enough, nobody noticed this. Jack felt the grip on his arm fall, but had sense enough not to turn and bring attention to him. Black Charles started to lead Clara over to Jack, but Barbossa yelled "NOW!" All of his pirates came out of their hiding places and grabbed one of Black Charles' pirates. Black Charles was the only one not being held. He looked around, and then laughed. Johnny was standing alone, and he ran over and was about to grab him when he tripped and fell. Everybody gasped, and (of course) looked at him. He stood up, and glared daggers at anybody who would meet his gaze (which was hardly anybody). He strode over to Barbossa, and said, "Now Sparrow and I had an agreement. We fought, and he agreed that the boy," he pointed to William, "And the girl," He pointed to Clara, "Would belong to me. Isn't that right?" Everybody in the cave turned with a horrified look on their face to Jack.

"Is this true?" Asked Cutler, who before now, had stayed in the shadows. Jack visibly winced, and nodded.

**Okay, NOT my best chapter. But I'm working on another one! This story should be done in a couple chapters or so. Elizabeth is the way she is in the beginning of the chapter because she is in a very mild form of shock, and thus cannot think straight. So she didn't really think through why the pirates were not familiar looking or anything. **


	12. Still in the cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

Cutler glared at Jack, and Jack didn't look very happy. Clara wasn't the happiest either, and William crept over and stood by Johnny.

"Did you know this happened?"

"Yes. I was here when Jack made the deal."

"Wow. You are so lucky. I wish I could've been here, then I could have stopped him."

William laughed.

"No you couldn't have. Jack's good at this."

"Yes but he's my father."

They stood there in silence for a while, and listened to what the adults were saying.

"I'll still want the girl, Jack. She's to stay with me. I'll treat her extra special, just for you." Turning to Clara, he said, "May I lead you to my bed?" All the pirates laughed, and Cutler bristled.

"No, you won't. You will let me and my crew go."

The pirates just laughed at her. How could she tell him what to do? But much to their surprise, the captain was willing to compromise.

"Very well. I'll let the mangy dogs go. IF, you stay with me." The pirates dejectedly looked at each other. If the captain was going to have a woman, then they would stay on land. And if that happened, then they wouldn't be pirates anymore. Well, they would still be criminals, but not pirates.

"Never."

In the corner…

Johnny and William had been discussing the conversation, but when Black Charles made his scandalous comment, Johnny had had enough.

"Wait here." He started to sneak away.

"Johnny, where are you going? I want to come too!"

"Shh, no. Stay here, and watch." William nodded, showing that he agreed to stay behind.

**VERY short chapter, but I have two more planned in me head! I'll have 'em up sometime this week, and then, drumroll please, Where is He will be finished. I shall miss it… And I don't think I'll do another sequel. But I might. We'll just have to see.**


	13. Oh my gosh!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

"I think you must, because otherwise I'll kill your crew, and keep you. You have a choice: Either you come with me willingly and your crew lives, or you come forcibly and your crew dies. Choose!"

Tears formed in Clara's eyes. This shouldn't be this way. Finally she bowed her head.

"I'll come with you."

"Good! We'll have the time of our lives. C'mere." She walked over to him, and stood there.

"As for the rest of them, kill them."

"NO. You promised."

"Never trust a pirate!"

Clara was fuming. He promised!

"BUT, I will be nice. I won't make you watch me crew kill them."

"You're still an evil man."

"Evil is as evil does! Now come on." He shoved her in the direction of some pirates, and they hauled her off.

"As for Spar-" He was unable to finish his sentence, as there was a sword sticking out from his chest. Everybody gasped, then looked at each other and started whispering. Black Charles looked down, and saw the sword. Whipping out his own sword, he twirled around and slashed at the person who stabbed him. It was Johnny.

**I, am an evil person. In more than one way. First, I made you wait a long time. Second, I gave an evil evil cliffhanger. And thirdly, I made this chapter very very short. I do promise that the next one will be long, and won't have a cliffhanger. Although, it probably will be the last one… **


	14. A very sad day

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

When Black Charles slashed at Johnny, it was as if time slowed. His sword came swinging around, and sliced Johnny's neck. He crumpled to the floor, and lay there. But Johnny wasn't the only one to fall. Black Charles collapsed an instant later on top of him. With their leader dead, the enemy pirates all ran. Will turned to Jack, who was in a state of shock. He was the first to reach Johnny's side, and threw Black Charles' corpse aside.

"Johnny?"

He lifted him up, and Johnny opened his eyes.

"Jack." It was the only thing he said before he fell unconscious.

**In Port David…**

Norrington walked as quickly as possible without running. He rounded the corner into Gillette's office.

"When did Lord Beckett say he would be back?"

"Not for another week, at least."

"Blast. I need him. Excuse my language."

"No, no it's quite alright. What is it that you need him for?"

"It's Mr. Mercer. He was called away, and we need Lord Beckett to come retrieve him."

"Well I'm sorry, he's not here."

Norrington gave that flinch you do when you need something and it's not there.

"Let me know immediately when he returns."

**At the cave**_**…**_

While most of the crew killed off the rest of Black Charles' pirates, Elizabeth went to find Clara. Jack and Mr. Gibbs took Johnny back to the _Black Pearl_.

"I'm afraid he won't live." Jack confided in Gibbs as they rowed towards the _Pearl_. This was the first time Gibbs had seen Jack look this scared.

"He'll live alright." But Gibbs had his doubts as well. When they got to the _Pearl_, they quickly pulled Johnny onto the deck, and laid him out. Gibbs leaned down to listen for a heartbeat, and there it was. Faint, but steady.

"He's alive, captain."

Jack visibly relaxed.

"Take him to my cabin, and bandage that nasty cut."

"Aye aye sir!"

Gibbs hurried to follow orders, and Jack turned to help the crew on board. Elizabeth and Clara were still missing, so they waited for them. The two women finally came, and they set sail.

**A week later…**

It was Elizabeth's turn to look after Johnny, and as she watched him, his breathing slowed, then stopped all together. She wrinkled her brow.

"WILL?"

Running onto the deck, Elizabeth ran straight into Will.

"What is it?"

"It's Johnny, he stopped breathing."

The Turner's ran into the captain's cabin, and there laid Johnny's body. He had peacefully died in his sleep. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Elizabeth's eyes were brimming with tears, and as they started to spill over, Will reached out and gathered her in his arms.

"I'll tell Clara if you want me to."

It was the simplest way he could have shown sympathy, and it made Elizabeth cry a little harder. When she had calmed down, Will settled her in their cabin, and set off in search of Clara. He found her and Cutler standing at the rail, watching the sun set. Will walked over and stood by Clara. He didn't say anything for a while. This gave Cutler the impression that he wanted him to leave, so he did. Will turned in Clara's direction.

"Clara?"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Clara's eyes grew wide.

"It's not Johnny, is it?"

Will slowly nodded. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran off below deck. Will turned back to the sunset, but he didn't cry.

**Okay, I admit. I'm very evil. I killed Johnny. This isn't the last chapter, but I will have the next one up soon. I promise, this story will redeem itself.**


	15. The unexpected

Clara stood by Johnny's grave, holding Rose. The little girl was now three months. Cutler stood behind her, and Jack stood back with the rest of the crowd. She couldn't cry, for she had cried nearly all her tears, but there was still a few left in there somewhere. She stood there until everybody had left, then slowly turned and walked towards the carriage. Cutler handed her in, then climbed in himself. Instead of sitting across from his wife, as he normally did, he sat next to her, and she cried those few tears that were left into his shoulder. He put his arm around Clara, and patted her shoulder.

"There there, you'll be alright." He didn't know what else to say, so he just hugged her.

Clara was still holding Rose, so she hugged the baby tightly to her chest. When they got home, Clara went up to feed Rose, and Cutler went into his home office. Norrington was there waiting for him.

"What can I help you with?"

"Sir, I think you need to see something important."

"I shall come as soon as I am available." It was here that Norrington did something he wouldn't normally do.

"Sir, you need to see it now."

"Alright, I'm coming." Cutler told his wife where he was going, then took his coat and left. He and Norrington rode down to the fort, and Norrington led him to a room. Cutler was about to enter when Norrington stopped, and gestured for him to listen.

"That pirate!" That was Gillette.

"I agree with you. She needs to be, disposed of." Mercer was in on this too.

"But how will we do that? Lord Beckett's always around whenever she's concerned." Not Lieutenant Groves!

"We'll find a way. But we need to bring his head back where it belongs. In the Company." Oh, no. This wasn't happening. What were they going to do? He was about to enter, but Norrington stopped him.

"No, milord. That will only rile them up, and they will be sure to kill you. Please, stay."

Cutler nodded, and stayed. He didn't want to listen anymore, so he gestured that he would like to leave. Norrington nodded, and the two men left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Norrington turned to Cutler.

"I thought you might want to know that was happening, sir."

"Of course, I always do. Now how do we protect Clara? Did you hear them?"

Norrington looked away.  
"Yes, I heard them sir. To protect her she needs to leave here."

Cutler thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll ask her younger brother to take her in. I'm sure he'll agree."

"May I ask his name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know him. Will Turner."

This shook Norrington. He still hadn't gotten over the way Will had stolen Elizabeth from him. But nothing prepared him for what Cutler said next.

"Or I might have Sparrow take care of her."

"No sir. Have Turner. He'll take better care of her."

Cutler nodded.

"I had thought so much. I'll send for him in the morning.

**Oh my gosh. I just discovered a major loophole in my story here. Why do I have James Norrington, when in fact, he was killed? If ANYBODY, has a suggestion, please please tell me. **


End file.
